Just A Girl I Wish
by Supernatural-Stalker
Summary: Dylan's something new, never before seen, you could say. And she's imprinted on someone else's guy, from a family she was raised to hate. Can she make this work, or will she forever be an outcast in both of the worlds she's from?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A.N: I don't own Twilight, that's all Stephenie Meyer's. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be hanging out with Paramore.

Dylan Llewellyn, that's me. I'm a girl (Dylan's a unisex name, so I specify), and I'm a hybrid. Not like the car, but I'm half vampire, half werewolf. It sounds kinda weird, what with the vamps hate werewolves hate vamps, but it's my parents. My mom was Quileute, and my dad was vampire. I say was, because they're dead. My mom fell in love with my dad(yeah, they got over the smell), and then, right after my 1st birthday, some big-headed vamp group called the Volturi came in and killed my parents. My mom, Erin Llewellyn, was one of the few women of the tribe who could phase into a wolf.

Since my parents died, I've lived with my uncle, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob. They're not actually related to me, but they've taken care of me, and they are the closest thing to family I've got, and Jake's like a brother to me. He's _really_ protective of me. The only person he's more protective of than me is his imprint, Renesmee, who also happens to be his best friend's(and his ex-almost girlfriend) daughter. That _has got_ to be weird, having your mom and your boyfriend as best friends, and knowing your boyfriend used to love your mom. The only vampires allowed on La Push are Renesmee (duh!), and Bella(also duh).

Speaking of boyfriends, I don't have one, with Jake scaring them off every time you turn around. Also, Seth (another member of the pack) likes me, so he hits on me whenever another guy comes around. I normally blow him down, literally, actually. It comes from the vampire side of me. You know how some vampires have powers, right? Well, I can control and conjure the elements. So, when I say I blew someone away, I mean literally that I made a gust of wind blow someone away. I can phase too, so I almost have two powers. I've gotten past the whole no control over phasing mumbo jumbo.

On another topic, besides Bella and Nessie, I hate all the other Cullens. I've met them once before when I was younger, and they were all rude, except for one of the guys. I don't remember his name, but I do remember that, at first, he was really funny. Then, his girlfriend(I think, from the way she acted) started saying stuff like "She's just an annoying little kid" and "That's not funny, really." She just resonated a hate vibe, or that's what I felt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on, I was sitting, human, around with the pack. We were just chilling out.

"Dylan!" Uncle Billy called from the house," Get in here, now!" I knew that tone. In fact, we all knew it. It meant that he had found out about my latest screw up. Everyone except Leah began laughing.

"Oooooh, Dylan's in trouble," Jake and Seth said.

I trudged inside, not wanting Billy to try and wheel his way across the dirt. He'd probably end up flipping and getting hurt. He's paralyzed from the waist down, so he has to use a wheelchair. I don't like the wrath of Billy, but I don't want him getting hurt either. Plus, if he fell, the guys would have to come and help him out, and the _last_ thing I needed was for them to find out the reason I was in it this time. Then again, they'd probably find out anyway, but still.

Right before I walked in, I take a sniff. Okay…Bella, Nessie….and UGH! Another vampire is in there. I walk in, and see Bella's hubby, Edward standing behind her. Well there's Billy lecture, Bella, and probably Nessie, since she's technically two years older than me. I swear, if Edward Cullen lectures me…

"Why'd you do this, Dylan?" Billy asked me.

"Do what?" I asked. I was confused, since he never normally reacted this way to my fighting. I naturally had a short fuse, it comes with being a werewolf.

"You got expelled," Bella filled in, since Billy was too exasperated to speak. I looked at them in confusion, every bit as surprised about this as Nessie was. Then, my temper set in.

"WHAT! They didn't tell me that!" I yelled, making everyone jump. "Sorry," I said with a sheepish smile. I hadn't meant to scare them all. Then, something happened, that scared me so much, that I phased and crashed through the door.

A.N:This is my test chapter. Let me know if you like it, and I'll post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, nessieness. Thanks!

Okay, so I got a little bit ahead of myself earlier, so rewind. So, I'm expelled from school, right? Well here's what happened next:

"You're going to Forks, to go to school with the Cullens. You'll also be staying with them," Uncle Billy said.

"WHAT!" I screamed, already starting to shake, "No, no no no no NO!" Each 'no' was punctuated by a fierce convulsion. By the last one, I had phased into my wolf self, with chocolate brown fur, a shade darker than Quil Ateara's. I nearly took off the door on my mad dash away. I ran past the rest of the pack, and they followed me phasing, along the way. I heard their thoughts, one by one, as they became 'one with their inner wolves'.

'Are you all right?'…Leah

'Yeah, Dyl, what's up?'…Jacob

'Hey, hunny munchers, what's wrong?'…Seth

I'm pretty sure that the next thought didn't need to be thought.

'Shut up Seth!'…Jake, Leah, and I

Suddenly, I felt a really big hand on my furry shoulder. Then, I heard his voice, which was almost musical. Of course, as he spoke, his smell hit me, which ruined the music.

"Where ya' goin', man?" He asked. I turned around and recognized him as Emmett Cullen, all from Jake's descriptions. When I saw him, I felt something, and it was a feeling that I knew, but I couldn't place it directly. He had a huge grin on his face, and no trace what-so-ever of seriousness on it. I shoved his hand off my shoulder and barked. I was still a wolf remember, or did you already forget? He looked thoughtful for a moment, which was out of place for his face, and then spoke again, "Hold on, I'll be right back".

I sat there for about a minute, as he took off running. He came back with a t-shirt and shorts in his hands. He set them on the ground, and I looked back and forth, from him to the clothes. Finally, he got the hint. "Oh, OH!" he said, and turned around, slightly confused. I too turned around, just for good measure. I recognized the shorts as Jake's, but they had a drawstring inside, so it was ok. The shirt was unfortunately, Seth's. I put it on, guessing that Emmett had ran into a random room. After I phased back and got dressed, I tapped him on the back. He turned around and said, "Oh, well, crap."

I must have looked offended, I know I felt it, because he quickly panicked and said "I expected a guy, so I was kinda surprised to see another girl in the pack."

"It's ok", I told him, "I'm used to it." And I was, but it sorta surprised me that he know about Leah.

"Yeah, I've never actually been here since the treaty, and they finally decided we could all come here, but we have to call first…" He stopped talking, staring at me, he looked like he was just _really_ seeing me. Weird.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. No response, so I resorted to using names. "Earth to Emmett…Dylan calling!" That seemed to catch his attention.

"Huh?" he said. "So _you're_ Dylan? I thought that was someone else." He paused, then seemed to realize something. "Hey, how do know my name, we've never met before, have we?" He seemed to be done talking, for once, so I answered his questions.

"First of all, Dylan is a boy or girl name, and I know you thought I was a boy, everyone does. Second, Jake has seen _all _of you Cullens, and he kinda talks a lot, so I recognized you from his descriptions, and no, we haven't met before." I said most of that in one breath.

"Emmett where are you?" I heard a girl's voice yell.

"Dylan, what happened to you, why did you phase back?" Jake called from about the same distance as the girl. I could understand his confusion since normally when I phase out of anger, I stay that way for a while. Then I saw the source of the voices. Jacob was walking towards Emmett and I with some blonde vampire walking beside him.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled. That meant the blonde vamp was Rosalie. According to Jake, she was just a bucket of fun. In short, she was a vampire preppie, without the people-worship.

"Emmett, where were you…what's that smell?" She had obviously smelled me, with my strange half-and-half smell. If I were her, I would be confused too.

"That," I said, kinda agitated, "is me, Dylan. A half vampire, half wolf. One of _you,_" I pointed to her, "and one of _them._" I pointed to Jake and the approaching Seth and Leah. "I have _feelings_," I spoke slowly, as though talking to a dimwitted child, "and I have to go to your school, starting tomorrow." I said, remembering it was only Tuesday.

"_What_?!" The pack said, I guess they hadn't found out about it yet.

"_What?! She's _going with _us?_ The freaky girl who's internally mortal enemies with herself." Rosalie spoke while Emmett just stared, dumbfounded.

"Why?" Jake asked, as Bella, Edward, and Renesmee walked up.

"She got expelled," Nessie filled in, looking around. She walked over to stand beside Jacob.

"Which means," Edward began, slightly cringing at the sight of Renesmee and Jake in an embrace. "She'll be living with us, Rosalie."

Rosalie fumed. So did Jake, Seth, and especially Leah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! You got a double feature! Two chappies in one night. How lucky are you? Hope you enjoy!

"So basically," Jake said. "You got expelled because you got in a fight?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied. We were all sitting around on the ground, talking this over. By all, I mean all of the Cullens, except Carlisle and Esme, and then Jake's pack, which was me, Jake, Seth, and Leah. We were confirming the when's and why's.

"Because, the principal knows you have a bad temper. Why would he care now, and why would he expel you?" Leah asked.

"How would she know, Leah?" Seth asked for me, which was normal, but annoying, especially now. I glared at him, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Isn't Billy really passive-aggressive about the violence?" Bella asked, she obviously doesn't pay attention to the fact that I'm constantly grounded. The pack started laughing.

"With me," Jake began, sobering up, "but not Dylan. He's super protective of her, his only 'niece'."

"Hmmph" I grunted. I was mad for two reasons; A: Because I don't like the Cullens, and B: Everyone was talking like I wasn't there. I guess they had forgotten I _was_ there. My suspicions were confirmed when, who I thought was Alice, finally spoke up.

"Oh sorry, Dylan. You were so quiet, we…" She trailed off, probably afraid to finish the sentence.

"We forgot you were there." Rosalie finished for Alice, showing her obvious disgust for me. I knew I would probably get along pretty well with Alice, but horribly with Rosalie. I could definitely tell I'd get along great with Emmett, as long as Blondie didn't get in the way. Jasper, I had my doubts about, but he would be fine if he wasn't so tense. Edward, no, and Bella, I already do, kinda. Renesmee, I have known for years, so she's like a little sister to me, and Bella tends to be kinda motherly with me, but it doesn't bother much, seeing as Billy acts as father to me. Ew, bad mental picture of Billy and Bella together. Disturbing.

I saw Edward grimace and wrap his arm around Bella. Mind readers are so annoying.

"Well Jacob, it seems as though you and Dylan share the same feelings of my talent." Edward said with a crooked smile plastered across his face. In my anger at the world, I made a move to punch him, not remembering his 'talent'. My fist was millimeters from his face when he stopped it. I sat back down, blushing through my naturally dark skin. I couldn't believe my own stupidity. Rosalie laughed, but no one else did. The pack couldn't move fast to block my throw, and everyone else was too nice.

I could definitely intimidate my, well, Jake's pack. Seth and Jake both knew the wrath of Leah, but Seth personally knew mine was worse. He'd had an experience, but it's too long a story to tell. Seth has probably told Jake about it, by mouth or mind, but as some authors put it, that's a story for another time.

"Well, it seems I won't be the only girl in the house with a temper," Rosalie smugly. I didn't bother trying to punch her, I just flipped her off and stalked off to my room. I passed the talking Billy, Carlisle, and Esme. I was stomping so hard, all three of them looked up as I passed.

In my room, I turned my favorite machine, my brand new digital stereo. I turned it to the radio, on practically the only station I listen to, 97.3. Ironically, I caught the chorus of the song "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne. I began to sing along,

"Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there,

When I was scared.

I was so alone.

You…

You need to listen

I'm starting the trip,

I'm losing my grip,

And I'm in this thing alone."

Someone, probably Jake, knocked on my door, only the knock seemed a little off.


End file.
